Love Lost
by Elysium94
Summary: Padme arrives to save her husband, but finds that he is already gone. Even Obi-Wan cannot save his old friend, and has to face the truth. That Anakin Skywalker is already lost. (Essentially a re-telling of the fatal confrontation on Mustafar, read the author's note before proceeding).


**Author's Note: Now I want to make one thing absolutely clear. I like Revenge of the Sith. It's actually my second favorite Star Wars film next to Return of the Jedi, and despite it's flaws I still think it holds up. However, much like other various fans I have to admit that the writing got a little silly at times.**

 **That's where this story comes in. I wanted to slightly rewrite the scene on Mustafar before Obi-Wan and Vader's fateful duel, and improve on an already emotional scene that, if written better, could have been one of the saddest Star Wars moments. I incorporated early concepts of Padme carrying a dagger to defend herself against Anakin if necessary, and Obi-Wan being more willing to reason with Anakin. Also, I thought that it would be more heartbreaking if Obi-Wan had shown Padme the hologram of her husband killing those Jedi.**

 **So, enjoy and review if you like. If you still prefer the movie version, that's fine. We're all fans here.**

* * *

Padme stared blankly at the hellish surface of Mustafar as Threepio searched for a landing platform. Rivers of molten lava streamed across the planet's surface and Threepio had to evade more than one erupting volcano. Everywhere she looked it seemed like the world was falling apart. It was rather poetic really. Realizing what Anakin really meant when he said he was coming here to 'end the war', Padme did her best to hold back tears. After everything they had been through together, it couldn't end like this. The man she'd fallen in love with wasn't capable of everything Obi-Wan had shown her.

"Miss Padme, there is a landing platform just over there." As the vessel dipped Padme looked up to see where Threepio was taking her. Straight ahead was a building perched above a massive lava river. It had to be the Separatist base. "Go ahead, Threepio," Padme muttered. She wanted to make this quick, just to take Anakin and leave this place.

Skillfully as always, the protocol droid lowered Padme's skiff towards the base and docked with little trouble. While Threepio left to search for any problems encountered by the ship Padme took a moment to compose herself. She forced the image of Anakin's slaughter at the Temple out of her mind and went back to the day of their wedding, when it was just them. No politics. No plotting. No war. _Everything will be okay,_ Anakin told her. Would it?

Something caught Padme's eye and she sat up quickly. In a walkway just beyond the landing platform was a dark cloaked figure. She clutched the knife concealed in her belt, wondering if this was another of Palpatine's agents. But her grip loosened when the figure lowered his hood. It was Anakin.

Trying not to trip herself, Padme stood up and walked out of the cockpit. She almost cried out of joy when she felt one of her twins move inside her. _He'll understand, he'll listen. Anakin always listens._ Padme lowered the ramp of her ship and walked out carefully. Anakin was waiting for her on the platform.

The two embraced and Padme felt Anakin's chest rising and falling rapidly. "What are you doing out here?" She pulled away and looked in her husband's eyes. It must have been a trick of the light, but Padme thought she saw a brief glint of yellow instead of the familiar blue. "Anakin, I need to ask you something." He blinked in confusion. "Of course," he replied. "What's wrong? You were trembling."

"I met Obi-Wan before I came here, and he told me terrible things…" Anakin's eyes widened. "Obi-Wan's alive?" Unable to stop Padme kept going, letting out the fear she had been bottling in for hours. "He told me that it was you who led the attack on the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan said that… that you'd turned to the Dark Side." She looked for any trace of guilt in Anakin's face. But his expression was completely blank. After a long pause he said, "Yes I did. But only after they attacked Chancellor Palpatine and threatened the Senate. They had to be stopped."

Padme's throat tightened. "But Obi-Wan's our friend. He only wants to help us, he'd never let anything like this happen." Anakin took a step back and she noticed his hands twitching. Shakily he said, "If he wants to help, then he has to accept everything that's changing. I'm doing what I have to, to keep the galaxy safe. To keep _you_ safe…" Padme interrupted him. "At what cost? You're better than this, don't turn your back on everything we've fought so hard for!" To this Anakin said nothing. But his features seemed to slacken, and he looked down as if thinking what Padme was saying. "Everything I fought for was a lie."

She took his hand desperately. "Come with me. It's not too late, we can leave all of this behind." A look of disbelief crossed Anakin. "And go where? Don't you see, Padme? We don't _have_ to run anymore. For the first time in years, the galaxy is at peace. I'm already stronger than I've ever been." Anakin leaned in, smiling encouragingly. But something behind his smile caused her to recoil.

"You and I can help the Chancellor rule the galaxy. Nobody has to be afraid of war, corruption, or betrayal anymore." Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. Staring at Anakin she felt her shock and worry turn to anger. "Chancellor? You mean _Emperor_. Or did your new master even tell you what he's already turning the Republic into?" Anakin tried to say something but Padme let go of his hand and backed away. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

Padme regretted this instantly. Her husband was shrinking, as if she'd struck him. But Anakin suddenly looked up at her furiously. The soft expression he had when coming out to meet her was gone, replaced with rage. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," he hissed. Anakin advanced on her and she suddenly felt small and vulnerable. He seemed to tower over Padme, and she clutched her concealed knife in panic. Anakin spoke again, harsher and angrier than she had ever seen him.

"The Jedi already turned their backs on me, don't you do the same." Tears started welling up in Padme's eyes. "Anakin, can you even hear yourself? I didn't want to believe it, I swear… But… I don't even know you anymore." Wiping her eyes Padme looked up at Anakin again. He seemed to have calmed down, but was still staring bitterly. "Why? Because of what Obi-Wan told you?"

"Because of what you've done!" she snapped. "What you're still planning to do." Anakin started to pace back and forth wringing his hands. "Padme, do you think I wanted this to happen? We've been fighting for years, and after everything that I've seen, everything that I've done I just want it to end!" On the last word, the platform around Padme and Anakin seemed to shake. Apparently realizing what he had done the former Jedi pressed his palms against the sides of his head, trying to calm down. "Everything I did, I did for you." Padme choked back a sob. It was a lie, and they both knew it.

But something told Padme realized that Anakin truly believed everything else he said. He wanted to leave his life of fighting behind. There had to be some good in Anakin, even if no one else saw it. But how long would that last? _Do it now,_ a voice in the back of Padme's head told her. The former Jedi was unfocused, distraught; he wouldn't see it coming. Even as a wave of heat from the lava river below hit Padme, the blade at her hip felt so cold. "Anakin…"

She couldn't do it. Padme started towards Anakin and all thoughts of murder were gone. They were both weeping freely now as they kissed, and Padme felt just as she did back on Coruscant before Anakin left. Desperate and afraid. But after everything that happened, all they'd suffered, Anakin was still here with her.

But as they held each other, Padme felt something change. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and Anakin's eyes shot open, looking at something behind her. Almost gasping in horror Padme saw they were a blazing fiery color. It wasn't a trick of the eye this time. Her husband pulled away and shouted at her, "You lied to me!" Padme looked behind her to see what had enraged Anakin. Standing at the top of the ramp was Obi-Wan. The older Jedi was looking down at them with a look of pity, and his lightsaber was in plain sight.

"No… No…" Stuttering in terror Padme tried to calm Anakin down. But as she looked back there was no trace of the kind, loving man she once knew. "You're with him! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!" He raised his gloved hand at her menacingly. Something in Padme's throat tightened, as if an invisible hand was choking her. She only managed to gasp, " _Anakin…_ "

Padme's vision began to blur and she fell to her knees. She couldn't breathe, or speak, or even think. Just as everything went dark, Padme heard some one off in the distance shouting.

 _"_ _Let her go, Anakin!"_

 ** _..._**

Obi-Wan watched in despair as Padme collapsed. Without thinking he began to rush towards her, but his path was blocked by Anakin. The Dark Side of the Force surrounded him, its familiar cold almost smothering Obi-Wan. He forced himself to look his former apprentice in the eye and held his ground as Anakin glared at him.

"You… You turned her against me!" His old friend's voice was shaking in anger. Obi-Wan remembered his training and remained calm, not letting his own anger towards Anakin show. "You have done that yourself. I did nothing but tell her the truth." His words did nothing but enrage the fallen Jedi further, and Anakin started to circle Obi-Wan as a predator did before tearing its prey to shreds. "I won't let you take her from me," Anakin growled.

Obi-Wan began to circle as well but remained calm. "Your actions have driven her away. Even now she was willing to forgive you, but you have allowed Palpatine to twist your mind until you became the very thing we swore to destroy." Anakin shouted at Obi-Wan, as if trying to ignore what they both knew was true. "Don't you dare lecture me, Obi-Wan. I finally see through the lies the Jedi fed me for so long. We were were supposed to protect the galaxy, but they had us stand by and let it tear itself apart." And there it was. The breaking point, the frustration that caused Anakin to question the Jedi Order in the first place.

So many times over the years Anakin had questioned the Order and thought about leaving. Seeing where that path had led Anakin now, Obi-Wan realized part of what he said was indeed true. "Yes. The Jedi Order failed. But joining the Sith will destroy you and everything you hold dear." As if expecting this Anakin shook his head and yelled, "That's where you're wrong! I have become stronger than any Jedi. Because I don't fear the Dark Side like you do, I've _embraced_ it!"

He turned away from Obi-Wan. "I've ended the Clone War, and I've brought peace and security to the galaxy…" Obi-Wan took a step towards his wayward apprentice. "And all it took was becoming Palpatine's slave," he replied. Anakin's hand flexed, as if reaching for his lightsaber. Taking the hint Obi-Wan stopped in place. He tried to search for any part of Anakin Skywalker that was left. Desperately he pleaded, "Please, Anakin. Come back to the light. I've only ever wanted what was best for you." Obi-Wan's old friend looked back at him.

"Then join me. You can't stop what's already done. Help me serve and protect the Empire." Anakin extended his hand, and it broke Obi-Wan's heart not to take it. Backing away until he was on the other side of the platform, Obi-Wan's throat tightened. "Anakin, my allegiance is the Republic. To freedom, not tyranny. Do you understand what you are forcing me to do?" His heart fell when Anakin's expression remained hard, and the Dark Side only seemed to collect around him rather than fade. "I understand that if you're not with me… You're against me."

His voice was devoid of any emotion. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in resignation. Briefly he glimpsed an image of the young smiling boy he met on Tattooine before it was swept away. Looking back up he directed his gaze at Darth Vader. "The man I knew would never have dealt in such absolutes." The Jedi drew his lightsaber and assumed a defensive stance. "I will do what I must to honor him." Vader sighed. "You'll try, old friend."

Knowing he had only a second to defend himself, Obi-Wan ignited and raised his blue lightsaber. Vader drew his own red Sith blade and leapt towards him, yelling in rage.


End file.
